This description relates to user interface control of responsive devices.
A typical user interface (UI) enables interaction between a human and a responsive device by interpreting inputs from the human to generate outputs for the responsive device, by interpreting inputs from the responsive device to generate outputs for the human, or both. For example, one kind of user interface device is a keyboard that receives human keypresses (the inputs from the human) and interprets them to generate key codes as outputs for responsive devices like computers. Another example of a user interface device is a computer mouse with haptic feedback that receives signals indicating an alert from a computer (the responsive device), such as the arrival of an incoming message (the inputs from the responsive device), and interprets the signals to generate vibrations as outputs for the human.